Remember Me
by Nirvana19
Summary: Season 3 AU - A story of re-falling in love. Memories are the glue that keeps our minds whole. Can the heart remember more than the brain?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I said it would be a while until my next fic idea but i feel like I won't be able to clear my mind for my work until I get this out. I don't know how many chapters it will last for, and I can't promise frequent updates but I can promise that I will try. So without further a due here it is - **

**Set in Season 3 again, because let's face it, that was BoLo's best time.**

**This story is set 2 months after The Hecuba Hookup :-) **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1: Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

**Lauren's Apartment**

It had been precisely 2 months since Bo and Lauren decided to give their relationship a real shot. And for lack of a better word it had been amazing. They had laughed, and loved... A lot. They were basically inseprable, they just wanted to spend as much time together as they possibly could. Per Kenzi's request, the lovebirds had taken their exploits to the doctor's apartment. The human was happy for her best friend, for finally finding happiness, but their was only so much PDA she could witness. You would swear they were a bunch of teenagers, experimenting for the first time.

Bo had stayed over her girlfriend's place for the last 4 nights. She loved it. They would go to sleep at night, sometimes after strenuous activities, and other times they would just be watching a movie and retire to the bedroom. Bo loved waking up in the mornings to see the blonde's angelic face, peaceful in her deep sleep. Sometimes Bo would lay awake for hours just taking in the sight. She felt like she could watch her forever. But forever wasn't an option for them and that killed her. She had fallen in love with the most amazing women only to eventually lose her. It's times like this that Bo wished she was human, to have one life to live with the person she loved.

This morning was no different than any other. Bo was wide awake, tracing her finger across the blonde's cheek as she slept peacefully. "Stop it" Lauren mumbled with her eyes still closed. Bo smiled, she was caught. "Stop what?" she asked. The doctor kept her eyes closed and exhaled loudly. "Looking at me" she said. Bo let out a small chuckle, "I like looking at you, you're really pretty when you're sleeping" the brunette answered. "Are you saying i'm ugly when I'm awake?" she mumbled again. Bo ket out a humming sound, indicating that she was contemplating her answer. Lauren's eyes shot open in shock, Bo met her girlfriend's eyes in a playful frown. "Gross" she joked.

Lauren nudged the succubus lightly on her arm laughing. Bo caught her hand, and leaned in for a gentle kiss which Bo deepened. Lauren's hands roamed up Bo's bare back until they were in the tresses of dark curls. Bo quickly took control of the kiss, her hands going to the blonde's waist. She couldn't get enough of this woman, as Bo rolled on top of the blonde, trying to get closer. No matter how close she was it was never enough. She always needed more. As Bo reached her hand under the white bedsheet, she heard an annoying buzzing sound. She knew it wasn't her phone because it was downstairs. Which left Lauren's, and she knew exactly what that meant. "Leave it" Bo breathed out on the blonde's lips. She didn't want her to leave yet.

Lauren nodded and fell back into the kiss. Not a second later her phone buzzed again. As much as she wanted to stay here with Bo, she couldn't ignore it, after all she was a doctor which meant she would be on call, now was no different. "One sec" she whispered reaching out for her phone. Bo turned and fell on her back, running her hands through her hair. Lauren grabbed her pager and checked the screen, Code Blue. That wasn't good. She needed to get to the clinic right away. Bo wasn't going to be happy about this. Lauren set the pager down and turned back to Bo with an apologetic look. "Don't hate me... But I have to go, there is an emergency at the clinic" she said waiting for Bo's reaction which was surprisingly calm.

"Babe it's OK... It's your job, I get it... I'm not mad. It just sucks that we don't get to spend the day together that's all" Bo said flatly. Lauren bent down and kissed the brunette hard on the lips. "I know, i wish we could too... But i promise to make it up to you later... Just the way you like it" she smirked seductively. Bo laughed and kissed her again. "I love You" Bo whispered gazing into her eyes. Lauren smiled, "I love yoo too... Now sleep, it's only 8:30" the blonde finished as she got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Bo watched her naked girlfriend walk away. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like Lauren. She looked up at the celing thinking about the various things they would get up to later. She didn't realise how tired she still was, having Been up staring at Lauren's sleeping form for so long. The last thing Bo heard before she drifted off into sleep was the sound of the running water coming from the bathroom.

**Light Fae Compound (3 Hours Later)**

Lauren was up to the elbows in patients, apparently today was the day that a mad man picked to plant a bomb in the Elder's throne room. Thankfully the room was in a seperate building to the compound itself, otherwise the body county would have been much greater. Lauren was going through some charts, when Hale walked in. She kept forgeting that he was the new Ash, probably because they were such good friends. She knew she didn't have to worry about things like freedom, and personal time with him. He already said she could have as much time off whenever she needed or wanted it. That gave her piece of mind at least, the Fae weren't all bad as it turned out. Hale was one of the good ones.

"What you got for me Doc?" The siren asked. Lauren huffed and looked around, "Take your pick... 2 badly burned, 3 critical and 1 dead. Hale who did this?" she asked. Hale shook his head in bewilderment. "I don't know Doc, but I do know that we are treating this as an act of war against the light. Until we find out who it was, the compound is on lock down" he said. "Which Elder died?" he asked. Lauren sighed, "Elder Santos, he was the nicest of all the Elders. He really helped when I first came here" she said sadly. Hale nodded, she was right, he was the sweetest old man you would ever meet. He also had a soft spot for humans, which is probably why Lauren knew him so well. It was a tradgedy that he was gone, and now Hale had the job of letting his family know. He hated that when he was a cop.

"Yeah he was, keep up the good work Doc. I have to inform his family, call me if anything happens" he said as he walked out of the clinic. Lauren turned around and quickly got back to work. As she was reading the patient chart, she noticed a strange man walking past the clinic entrance. He didn't look like one of Hale's guards, he sort of looked shifty. Her curiosity was short lived as one of the nurses called out for her. She shook the thought from her mind and headed for the yelling nurse.

**Outside**

Bo had woken up only an hour after the blonde had left. Not having her girlfriend by her side, made it hard for her to sleep. She was used to having a warm body next to her to cuddle. The succubus pulled up in her yellow camero just outside the entrance of the clinic, she wanted to suprised her girlfriend with a surprise visit. That and she really missed her. Bo shut off the engine and quickly stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. She placed her keys in her pocket and started to approach the building entrance. Suddenly Bo's saw a bright flash of light and felt a warm breeze wash over her. When Bo opened her eyes all she saw was smoke, whatever it was, the explosion must have thrown her backwards, causing her to land on her back. She stood slowly, feeling pain in her right hip.

Bo looked to the fiery remains of the buliding. The smoke had cleared from her mind but not the building in view. Lauren, she was in there. "No! No please no! Lauren... " she whispered falling to her knees in tears.

**...**

**A/N: Yey or Ney? Let me know, thanks for stopping by :-) Short I know but next will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yey so glad you guys like it. You obviously get the jist of the story so, on with it. **

**...**

**Chapter 2: Don't Know What You Got, Til It's Gone**

**Light Fae Compound (Outside)**

Bo couldn't move, she couldn't believe that this was happening. A part of her hoped it was a nightmare and that she would wake up soon, but as she watched the smoke keep rising, she knew it wasn't. It was very real. The brunette felt something tickle her head, she lifted her hand to inspect the feeling, her fingers touching a warm wet substance. Pulling her hand to her face se saw her own blood coat her hand. She must have hit her head when she fell. Suddenly she heard her name being called. "Bo!" she turned to see Hale running towards her. "Bo? Are you okay?" he asked helping her up off the ground.

She couldn't take her eyes of the blown upnbuilding in front of her. Lauren was in there when it happened. Her mind was running rampant, but all she could think about was her. "Lauren she..." she whispered. "...Is alive" he finished for her. Bo's head snapped up looking at him in the eyes. "What?" she was shocked. "She's alive Bo... I got word from inside, she was hit pretty bad and is unconscious but she is alive" he finished. Bo let out a sigh of relief. "I have to get in there" Bo said trying to limp forward. Hale caught her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Bo, you're hurt... We need to get you looked at. My guys are already trying to break through the rubble" the siren said. Bo shook her head, "I don't care about me, I need to know she is OK" she said.

Hale understood, but the brunette was in no condition to be moving anywhere. His guys were minutes away from getting through, they just had to wait. After a couple of minutes, Hale had Bo's head wound seen to, nothing major just a few stitches, her hip was most likely bruised from the impact of the fall she had. Bo wasn't concentrating on anything but getting to her girlfriend. Hale had said that the nurses inside claimed she had a bad headwound. But they had taken the proper precautions for treating her until they could get help. "Sir! We are through!" a guard yelled. Hale helped Bo inside of the burnt out clinic. The place was a wreck, the beams were hanging from the celing, machines had shorted out causing them to spark with flashes of light. And then she saw her. The love of her life was laying on the floor, a nurse tending to her wounds.

"Lauren? Oh god! Is she Ok?" Bo asked as she made her way over to her. She just looked like she was sleeping, except she wasn't. "It's too soon to tell, she has a massive head injury which is probably why she is unconscious, one of the machines toppled over on her after the explosion. I figure she has a couple of fractured ribs, and a broken wrist, won't know for sure without an X-ray, the next light facility is 40 minutes away" the nurse finished. Hale shook his head, "No we are not waiting that long, there's is a human hospital down the street, we will take her there" Hale said, lifting the the blonde up in his arms. Bo followed him out to his Black SUV, she got in the backseat as Hale laid Lauren down, her head resting in Bo's lap.

Bo looked down to the blonde's sleeping form, and gently stroked her cheek. "Don't worry Babe, you're gonna be fine... I love you" she whispered as she cradled her face in her hands. Bo had no idea if what she said was true, but she couldn't let herself give up hope, not now. Hale sped through every red light in the city to get through the traffic, he was glad he left his police siren in his car. It certainly came in handy. As he pulled up to the Emergeny room entrance, Bo quickly got out of the car, allowing Hale to pick the doctor up and carry her through the doors. As soon as they entered the room, a swarm of nurses surrounded them. "What happened?" a nurse asked. Hale thought for a second, he needed to think of something. Luckily Bo spoke up. "She works in a lab and one of the machines fell on her, please help her" she said, she wasn't technically lying but she wasn't being truthful either.

The nurse nodded and waved to an orderly, who quickly brought over a gurney. Hale gently laid Lauren down on it making sure not to hurt her more. "We are going to take her in back to examine her... Sorry but no one is allowed back there-" Bo wasn't going to sit and wait. "She is my girlfriend, i go where she goes!" she yelled. The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry but not even family are allowed back there, we will call you in as soon as she is moved to a room" the nurse said before she pushed Lauren's gurney to the back. Bo was about to protest further, when Hale grabbed her arm, "Bo let them go, they know what they are doing" he said calmly. Bo nodded, she hated this. She wanted to be in there with her. An hour ad passed and she had heard nothing, Kenzi and Dyson had shown up in the meantime. Kenzi wastedmno time in bringing Bo in for a hug. Bo couldn't help but cry into her friend's shoulder, she was a mess.

Dyson hugged her also, telling her that Lauren was a tough human and that he was positive that she would be OK. In the last two months Dyson and Lauren had become good friends. Bo was suprised considering how much they used to hate each other, but she was glad that theynhad found some common ground and she was also thankful that things weren't awkward between the three of them. The wolf was even working on unbinding his love for her, he explained that he saw the way she is with Lauren and that they never had the connection that they shared. He believed he deserved the chance to find that for himself. Bo was glad that he was doing it and not being the pining jealous ex, she just wanted him back as a friend.

After what felt like forever a doctor came into the waiting room and started to make his way towards the group. Bo got to her feet in a flash, meeting him halfway. "Is she Ok?" Bo wasted no time in asking. He gave a sad expression and sighed. "She is stable, she had a couple of broken ribs on her right side, plus a broken wrist which we assume was from the weight of the machine that pinned her. We have splinted it for now until we can get it into a cast... But the major damage was done to her head, Lauren has a severe crack in the side of her scull, i'm afraid we will have to take her into surgery to acess the extent of the wound" he finished. Bo felt like she couldn't breathe, she didn't need to be a doctor to know that brain surgery was dangerous. She was terrified.

"Surgery? Is it life threatening?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'm afraid so, no surgery is without it's own risks. But Lauren is healthy and young, i have hope that she will pull through it just fine. There is however one thing that you should know... With the type of injury that Lauren has, there is a chance of brain damage if we can't get the swelling under control... But the faster we move the less chance that has of happening... So with her next of kin's permission we would like to go ahead. Is that you?" he asked. Bo looked in puzzlement, she had no idea who Lauren's next of kin was, or if she even had one. They never got around to talking about that. Whether Bo liked it or not, she was the only one here who was capable of making the decision, she just didn't know if she was allowed.

"I don't think she has anyone?" she said honestly.

He nodded in understanding, "Do you mind me asking what your relationship to Lauren is?" he asked.

"She is my girlfriend... Does that mean it's up to me?" she replied.

"Unless she has anyone else then yes I am afraid it is, if you need a minute, I understand but Lauren's condition is very time sensitive so-" he was cut off.

"Do it. Do the surgery... I can't lose her" she said sternly, if this was trully up to her then there was only one answer. She wasn't going to let her go without a fight, if there was something she could do to help then she would do whatever it takes to save her. He nodded and told Bo that it would be a while before she heard anything further, brain surgery was a delicate operation and couldn't be rushed. But he promised to call her as soon as he was done. Bo sat back down on the waiting room bench. Her head was killing her, probably from the fall, plus her hip was giving her a little pain, she could barely even acknowledge her own pain because the worry of Lauren's surgery was taking over her mind. Dozens of things ran through her mind.

**'What if she ends up in a coma?'** or the more devastating thought, **'What if she doesn't make it?'** the brunette shook the thought from her mind, she couldn't let herself give up hope. Not when she had so much to lose. Kenzi tried to convince Bo to go home and change out of her blood soaked clothing, but the succubus wasn't having any of it. She wanted to stay until she heard something from the doctor. Kenzi understood and wasn't going to ask twice, once Bo was set on something, there is no going back. Hale went back to the clinic, he had to be there for others that were wounded. He wanted nothing more than to stay but being the Ash now, he had other responsibilities to attend to. He loved Lauren, he was assigned to her when she first came to work for the light Fae. He even helped her move into her apartment.

They hit it off straight away. It killed Hale to see Lauren hurt and weak. He really hoped she would make it through OK. There was nothing he could do for her now, but he could make sure that whoever did this would pay for the damage they had done. Dyson also left to follow Hale, he needed to do his job and set up a crime scene. He wanted to catch the guy who hurt his friend. Before they knew it 4 hours had passed, and they still had no word. Bo was beside herself, she was tired and her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. Kenzi wished there was something she could do but there wasn't. Bo was sitting with her head in her hands, her elbows leaning on her knees. "Bo I'm gonna get some coffee, you want some?" Kenzi asked. Bo gave out a sarcastic chuckle, "Prefer something stronger" she said lifting her head up. Kenzi laughed, normaly she would have brought a flask with her, but being in a hospital she didn't think it would be appropriate.

"Well I don't think they serve vodka in the cafeteria, so yes or no on the coffee?" she asked. Bo nodded, she could really use one to be honest. Kenzi didn't need to Bo to tell her what she wanted, as a best friend those things kinda came natural to her. Bo watched Kenzi walk off down the hall. She couldn't understand what was taking them so long, she was sick of waiting around. She needed to know what was going on. Bo got up and made her way to the front desk, coming face to face with a young red head. "How can I help you?" she asked politely. Bo gave a tired smile, "Hi, i'm wandering if you could give me any news on my girlfriend's surgery, she was taken up hours ago' Bo said. The girl placed her hands over the keyboard in front of her, ready to type.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" she asked.

"Lauren Lewis" the brunette replied.

The girl typed in the name and hit enter. She scanned the screen with her eyes, quickly seeing the schedule for the surgery. "She was taken up to OR 2..." Bo followed her eyes down. "...And it looks like they are just finishing up actually, her doctor should be along shortly" she finished with a gentle smile. Bo nodded, she thankful that she finally had news. "I didn't catch the doctors name earlier, what is it?" Bo asked sheepishly, she probably should have asked when she spoke with him. The girl looked at the screen again and then back to Bo. "Dr. Marshall" she said, "Thank You" Bo said before she turned around to go back to her seat. Not 5 minutes later, Dr. Marshall came out of the big red doors in front of her and slowly walked over.

Bo got to her feet in an instant, causing her to feel a twinge of pain in her hip. "Is she Ok?" she asked. The doctor smiled and nodded. "Lauren pulled through just fine, the procedure went off without a hitch. And I am pleased to say that with a few weeks of rest and recuperation she will be fine" he assured. Bo couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes, she was so relieved. She thought for a second she was going to lose her. "Thank you... Thank you so much" she said shaking his hand. He nodded. "We moved her into a private room, at the request of a Hale Santiago. So you can stay as long as you like, the room is down the hall and to the left... She is still unconscious from the seditives, but it shouldn't be long until she wakes up" he added. Bo nodded and thanked him again before running down the hall and to her room. Bo made a mental note to kiss Hale when he saw him next.

Bo opened the door and saw her girlfriend laying on the bed, peacefully sleeping. The brunette stalked over to the bed, before sitting on the side of her bed. She reached her hand out, taking Lauren's in her own. "Hey Babe, you gave us all quite the scare there... But don't worry, the doc said that you are gonna be just fine. And I promise we will find the guy who did this, they will pay for hurting you... I swear" she said before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. Bo turned to the door when she heard a knock on the door. Kenzi poked her head through, "Thanks for ditching me... Hows hotpants doing?" she asked as she made her way into the room. Bo smiled at her friend. "Still unconscious but the doctor said she is gonna be fine" Bo said happily. Kenzi sighed in relief, she was glad that Lauren was going to be OK.

"That's great Bo-Bo, i am gonna go call Hale and D-man, let them know" Bo nodded as Kenzi put down the coffees and exited the room. As Bo went to reach for her coffee, she heard a small moan coming from the blonde. She turned her head, seeing Lauren's eyes flutter open, she was waking up. "Lauren? Can you hear me?" Bo said as she took her hand once more. Lauren blinked a couple of times before focusing her strained eyes on the woman before her. "Babe i was so worried about you" Bo said reaching to touch her girlfriend's cheek. Lauren jerked her head back slightly, Bo frowned, she didn't know what was wrong, "Lauren what is it?" she asked. Lauren gave a confused look and unlaced her hand from Bo's.

"I'm sorry but... I have no idea who you are" Lauren said quietly.

**...**

**A/N: I know, cliff hanger but today is bank holiday and I have plans. But not to worry I have some breaks over the week so I will update the first chance I get. Much love :-) **

**Reviews Welcome and Thanks For Reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3. Enjoy **

**...**

**Chapter 3: Pieces Of The Puzzle**

Bo didn't know how to react to Lauren's sentence. 'I have no idea who you are'. Lauren's words rang through Bo's mind over and over again until the brunette came to the conclusion that she must have some sort of amnesia from her injury. Which means that her memory could come back. She hoped. Bo stood from the bed and put some distance between them, if Lauren really had no idea who she was then she didn't want to scare her by getting too close. "Do you know my name?" Bo asked. She had to know for sure. Lauren shook her head. Bo felt she had the wind knocked out of her. "What's the last thing you remember?" Bo asked, she thought it best not to fill the blonde with information she wasn't ready for. Lauren gave a look of contemplation as she thought about the brunette's question. "Uh i was in my lab... I was talking to my friend Hale and then... Nothing" she answered.

Bo nodded in understanding. "Is Hale here?" She asked. Bo shook her head, "No, but i will call him right now... I'll be right back" the succubus said walking to the door. Lauren watched Bo, who was now a stranger in her eyes, leave her room. She felt like she had been drugged or something. The blonde tried to get up but was struck with a strong jolt of pain in her ribs, she lifted up her white tank top, revealing a white cotton bandage wrapped around her middle abdomen. 'Broken Ribs' she knew instantly. Her head turned to gaze at her hand that was in a thin white cast. 'Broken Wrist'. Even though she felt out of it her doctor instincts were still sharp. She felt a throbbing pain in her head and reached her hand up to examine the pain. Touching her scalp she immediately felt a lumpy trail on her head. 'Blunt Force Injury' she thought. That would certainly explain why she felt so groggy and weak. But that didn't explain the strange woman that tried to touch her. She was so confused.

**Outside Lauren's Room**

"What do you mean she doesn't know who you are?" Kenzi asked. Bo had spent the last 5 minutes explaining to her friend what the hell just happened. Kenzi was puzzled, she didn't understand what was going on. "I mean, she pulled away when i tried to touch her and she told me she has no idea who i am" Bo huffed out. She wanted to scream but she knew that wouldn't help matters. Before she had the chance to call him herself, Kenzi informed the succubus that Hale was on his way back. That gave Bo a little relief, if Hale was the only person Lauren remembers it would be good to have him here while they figure out what is wrong. "Why don't you just tell her who you are?" Kenzi asked. "I don't want to freak her out Kenz, look please just go get the doctor, maybe he can shed some light on Lauren's amnesia... His name is Dr. Marshall" Bo finished as Kenzi walked down the hall to the front desk.

Bo needed to check on her girlfriend, so made her way back in the room to find Lauren's bed empty. She was about to panic when she heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. Lauren walked out clutching her side as she noticed Bo standing there. "Hi uh... Sorry i didn't get your name" the blonde said walking over to the dumbfounded brunette. She really didn't have any idea who Bo was. "Bo, my name is Bo" the brunette said. "It's nice to meet you Bo... So uh do you mind me asking why you are here?" She asked. Bo nodded and gave a small smile, she had to make something up, as much as she wanted to tell her the truth about who she was, Lauren had been through so much today, she didn't want to freak her out more.

"I uh, work with Hale and he asked me to keep an eye on you" she said, fast thinking. Lauren frowned, "Ok, if you work with Hale, why did you call me 'Babe'?" She asked. Bo chuckled, she knew that was going to bite her in the ass. "Oh that, i call everyone babe... Sorry it's a habit" she laughed. Lauren nodded, she had an inkling that Bo was being less than truthful but it was enough for her. The two women were interrupted when there was a knock at the door, a second later Hale walked in, sensing the tension and awkwardness between the two women. "Hale! Thank god, can you please explain to me whats going on" Lauren said walking up to the siren. Hale was taken aback by Lauren's expression, she had no clue what happened. Before Hale had entered the room, Kenzi explained everything to him. He was confused to say the least, after all the last thing he heard off Kenzi was that the doctor said Lauren was fine. This was all so wierd.

"Doc, we need to talk. But i want you to get back in bed first ok? You shouldn't be up and walking around" he said as he gestured to the bed. Lauren did as she was told and sat back in her bed, still stealing glances at Bo, she felt like she knew her but for the life of her, could not place her face. Hale sat on the chair besides Lauren's bed and prepared to talk. "Doc what's the last thing you remember?" He asked. Lauren sighed, "Well like i told your friend here, i was in the lab and we were talking about an autopsy report and then everything went black" she said. Hale knew he didn't speak to her about an autopsy report today. "What autopsy report?" He asked. "Uh... The dead pixie, you and Dyson had been working a trail of pixie murders for the last 3 weeks" she said. Hale narrowed his eyes at the blonde, he remebered that case, only problem was it was 6 years ago. Then he realised Lauren doesn't know anything thats happened in the last 6 years, including ever meeting Bo. Hale exhaled and placed his hand on Lauren's.

"Lauren listen to me, what i am about to say won't make sense to you but you will have to listen ok?" Lauren nodded for him to continue. "That case, was 6 years ago" he said. Lauren's eyes widened in shock, she didn't understand. "What? No that can't be... How...6 years?" She asked. Hale nodded. "Why don't i remember anything thats happened in the last 6 years?" She asked. Hale pressed on, "You were working today, in the lab and there was an explosion... Anyway long story short you hit your head pretty bad... And i am guessing that you have amnesia or something" he answered. Lauren thought it over, her injuries, her head wound. The wound must have damged her pre frontal cortex, which in laymans terms meant she had memory loss. Question was... Was it permanant?

**1 Hour Later**

After Hale's revelation, Dr. Marshall entered the room. He wanted to examine Lauren again after hearing Kenzi's spiel about how the blonde didn't remember anyone. As he checked her over, he saw that she was perfectly fine, phyically. But there was obviously some damage done to her brain, which is probably what caused her memory loss. After the examination Bo pulled him aside to have a private chat. "It's not permanant right? I mean her memory will come back, won't it?" She asked. Dr. Marshall scratched his head and sighed. These types of cases were very fragile. Lauren could regain her memory fairly quickly given the right enviroment and familiar triggers. Or she might not ever get her memories back. It was a coin flip. "It is hard to say, for all we know this could be just temporary and in a couple of days or weeks, Lauren might regain all her memories..." He started.

"Or?" Bo asked.

"Or... She might never remember anything thats happened in the last couple of years" he said sadly. "Including me" she whispered. He nodded, "I am so sorry... This is quite common in head injuries. I will get you some information on this type of condition and the number for some support groups, Lauren will need to feel safe, especially if she thinks that you are now a stranger" he said as he walked away. After he had turned the corner, Bo broke down crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "Bo! Babe it's gonna be okay" Kenzi said as she helped Bo up to sit on the chair. The brunetter shook her head in disbelief, "How Kenz? How is any of this going to be ok? The love of my life doesn't remember me...she has no idea how much i love her" Bo breathed out in between crying. Kenzi didn't know what to say to console her. She couldn't imaging going through something like this. Before the human could say anything, Hale emerged from Lauren's room.

"Bo? She is asking for you" he said. Bo's head snapped up, she didn't understand why she would want to see her if she thought she was a stranger. "What? Why?" She asked. "Well she asked me who you were, and i said that it would be better of she heard it from you" he said putting his hands in his pockets. Bo stood up and wiped her tears away. "What else did you tell her?" She asked, she wanted to know before going in. "Not much really, just that things have changed in the light fae. That i'm now the Ash and uh..." He paused trying to think of a better way to say this. "And what Hale?" Bo asked. "And that Nadia died" he said. Bo's eyes widened in fear, "Did you tell her how?" She asked. How could Lauren ever trust her if she knew she killed her girlfriend. Hale took a step back and shook his head. "No i just said that she died, she assumed it was from her coma" he said. Bo nodded in relief, she didn't want her to know the whole truth yet.

"Bo she wants to talk to you... Go" he nodded his head to the side. Bo nodded and took a deep breath before walking into the room. She closed the door behind her to see Lauren standing by the window looking out at the view.

"You really should be resting" Bo said walking to the centre of the room. Lauren turned around, "Are you a doctor too?" She asked. Bo laughed, "No, all the sciency stuff is all you. So Hale said you wanted to talk me?" Bo breathed out. For some reason she was very nervous. Lauren nodded and made her way to the chair beside her bed, sitting down slowly. "Yeah i uh... Have a feeling that you were being less than honest with me earlier about who you were" she said.

Bo smiled. Always the smarty pants. "You really are too smart for your own good" the brunette smiled.

"So, uh who are you?... To me i mean" Lauren asked. Bo didn't know how to answer, this was all new to her. She just decided to go for it, rip the bandaid off so to speak. "I uh... I'm your girlfriend" she said. Lauren raised her eyebrows in suprise. She was just told that Nadia was dead and now she finds out that she has another girlfriend. This was so confusing. "Oh, umm... How long have we been together?" She asked. Bo sighed. "2 months but we have known each other for 3 years" she explained. Lauren nodded in understanding. She couldn't help but wonder why they had only been together for 2 months if they had known each other for longer. But she would leave that until later.

"Are you a cop? Because you said you work with Hale?" She asked. Bo shook her head, "Not a cop, private investigator actually. I help people so to speak. Look Lauren i know that you are probably freaking out right now about everything, and believe me i am a little too. But all you need to know about me is that, you can trust me. I promise" Bo said. Lauren studied the brunettes face, she still had the feeling that she knew her. And given Bo's choice of words she knew that she was telling the truth. "I believe you" she said. Bo looked in shock, she didn't expect that kind of answer. But she was glad that she did.

"So... Wow this is awkward to ask but, uh... Are we ya know... In love?" She asked sheepishly, she felt so embarrassed asking. Bo gave a warm smile. "Very much so" she said. Lauren nodded. As she looked at Bo, she could see why she would feel that way, she was gorgeous after all, she wondered what it was that made her fall so hard. "Do we live together?" she asked. "No... But i would image some day we would" Bo answered. Bo could see that Lauren probably wanted to know as much as she could. So she decided to try and remedy the situation. "I have an idea... Why don't we play 20 questions? Ask me anything you want to know" Bo offered. Lauren nodded, why not? She had nothing else left to lose. Bo sat on the edge of the blonde's bed so that she was facing her. She really wanted to kiss her but she thought it would be best to hold off for a while.

"Is there anyone else who i don't remember?" Lauren asked.

"Just my roomate Kenzi, she is outside" Bo said. "How did we meet?" she asked. Bo smiled before answering, have these questions asked made her think back to that moment where she laid eyes on her girlfriend for the first time. "Well I was brought to the compound and the Ash told you to examine me-" Lauren lifted her hand up, stopping Bo from continuing. "Wait, you're Fae? She asked. Bo nodded. "And you're dating a human? Isn't that forbidden?" she asked. "Fae laws don't apply to me... I'm unaligned" Bo explained. Lauren sat back in her chair, well that certainly explained a lot. She had never heard of any Fae and Human relationships and those that she did hear about, it never ended well for the human.

"What are you?" Lauren asked.

"A Succubus... You were actually the one who told me. See i was raised by humans and I had no idea about the Fae world or what I really was, until I met you" Bo smiled. "That must have been hard. Well I am glad I could help" she chuckled. There it was, that beautiful smile that had mad her weak in the knees so many times before. After half an hour, Bo had answered more than 20 questions, she was happy to and all but she didn't think it was a good ideamto bring up bad memories. Memories that Lauren didn't have. The brunette told her amnesiac girlfriend all about their relationship. How they always felt something for each other but were either to stubborn or proud to admit it. She also told her about her relationship with Dyson, which earned a scowl from Lauren, she still thinks she hates him.

Bo explained to her that she and Dyson were actually good friends now. She was shocked to say the least. All in all the blonde seemed to take things rather well. Bo could seemthat she was still adjusting to the situation but she was doing good. It was nearing 7.00 in the evening, Bo lost track of how long she had been here. Bo thought it was best for her to give Lauren some space, and since she had to stay in the hospital overnight, it was Bo who had to leave. "So thanks for telling me everything" Lauren said as the women were saying there goodbyes. Bo smiled, "No problem, you have a right to know the life you've been living... Anyway uh, get some rest, I will stop by tomorrow?" Bo said. Lauren nodded, "Ok" she replied. Bo went to reach for the handle.

"Wait!" Lauren exclaimed, causing Bo to turn around.

"Can I ask you for a favour?" she asked.

"Anything" Bo said.

"Kiss me" she said, Bo frowned. "What?" she answered.

"Kiss me... I mean if we are in love as much as you say we are then, maybe kissing me would trigger my feelings for you" she explained. Bo understood her point, and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to kiss her.

But her nervousness came flying back to her. "Ok, uh... Are you sure?" She didn't want to push her. Lauren nodded. "Yes... I really want to remember" she pleaded. Bo understood and stepped forward slowly until both women were inches from each other. Lauren didn't know what to expect, this was foreign to her. Bo reached her hand up to place a blonde lock of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. Then rested her hand on her cheek. She leaned in slowly and brushed her lips against the blonde's, pulling her into the most love filled passionate kiss she had ever shared with the blonde. Lauren closed her eyes as she was swept up into the embrace. Bo's hands fell to Lauren's waist pulling her in closer, while Lauren hadn't realised that hers were in Bo's hair.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until the need for air arose. Both women pulled back gasping for breath. Lauren could instantly feel the love that Bo obviously felt for her but she couldn't feel her own... Because she still didn't remember. She bowed her head and started to cry. Bo opened her eyes when she heard the quiet sobs coming from the woman in front of her. "Nothing?" She knew the answer but she still felt like she needed to ask. Lauren shook her head, "I am so sorry, you have no idea how much i want to remember but i just... Can't" she cried. Bo gave a small smile before she reached up wiping the blonde's tears from her face.

"Lauren its ok, we will figure this out... I promise" she assured her. Lauren looked into Bo's brown eyes, she couldn't believe how calm she was, if things were reversed she would be going out of her mind.

"How can you be so positive?" She asked. Bo laughed. "I'm not usually but i am trying to look on the bright side to all this" she said. "And what exactly is the bright side?" Lauren asked. Bo smiled, "Now we get to fall in love all over again" she said.

"What makes you think we will?" Lauren asked.

"Because... we're destined" Bo smirked before she leaned in once more this time kissing Lauren on her forehead lovingly before looking back down into her eyes. "Good night Lauren" she whispered before leaving the room. Lauren watched the door close behind her and stood still. Suddenly she smiled to herself, and traced her lips with her fingers. That kiss surely was incredible, she could see why she would have fallen for Bo. She also admired Bo's optimism and determination. She had the feeling that Bo was a try of die type of girl.

If she only knew the half of it.

**...**

**A/N: Bo cliffhanger this time. Busy tomorrow so will update the day after. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. Namasté :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yey chapter 4. Enjoy**

**...**

**Chapter 4: Starting From Scratch**

**Clubhouse**

After Bo left the hospital, she couldn't help but smile at what just happened. Lauren asked her to kiss her. For someone who thought that she was a stranger she was eager to rekindle their connection. At least she was willing to try, most people would probably give up. Not her. And that kiss, was epic. She had never felt so much heat and passion between them before, maybe because it was like it was when they first met. They were working off pure physical attraction. Of course for Bo it was more than that, but she was willing to wait as long as she needed to, to make Lauren feel comfortable. She wasn't giving up. Bo got home not 20 minutes after leaving the hospital, thankfully it wasn't that far so she could go back whenever. And she would, as long as Lauren wanted her there, she would be.

As soon as Bo walked in the door to the clubhouse she took a relaxing breath. She was so exhausted, she had been at the hospital all day. Going out of her mind with worry over Lauren. She was glad that she could take a beat. Although she wasn't happy about going to sleep without her girlfriend by her side. The brunette had the house to herself, after droppin Kenzi off at the Dahl so she could have a celebration drink that the good doctor was alive and well. And to fill Trick in on everything that had happened. She asked Bo to come with but Bo just wanted to go home and take a hot shower, wipe away her girlfriend's blood that was still all over her clothes and rest herself, after all she had a bad fall. And she wasn't going to find someone to heal, she couldn't do that to Lauren.

Bo walked into the bathroom and turned the fawset, making the shower head start a steady flow of water. The shower had a habit of taking a while to warm up. Bo walked into her bedroom, deciding to strip out of her soaked clothes while the water warmed up. She lifted her shirt over her head, wincing slightly from the movement. She threw the shirt to the side and quickly stripped out of her jeans, noticing the pale dark bruise on her hip bone. That was going to hurt in the morning. After a hot well needed shower, Bo returned to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. The succubus turned her head noticing the Polaroid and on her nightstand. She reached her hand out and grabbed the picture, bringing it in front of her. It was a picture of her and Lauren. Bo remembered that night vividly, it was the night that she and Lauren exchanged '**I love you's'**, it was the best night of her life.

**The Dahl (3 Weeks Ago)**

Bo had been dragged to the bar by an eager Kenzi. All the succubus wanted to do was stay in and watch a movie with her girlfriend. Maybe move it to the bedroom later. Lauren had been working late all week, apparently there was a flu going around and a lot of people need the good doctor's help. Which wasn't her fault, at the end of the day it was Lauren's job and Bo knew she had to get used to it. She just wished she could spend more time with her. She hated being apart from her for too long. Bo listened to her thought for a second. She didn't realise she was so whipped, but truth be told she couldn't care less. Lauren was one of a kind and she was damned if she was going to let her slip through her fingers.

Bo and Kenzi had been sitting at the bar for about 20 minutes when Trick came from the back. "Yo Trickster, where ya bin?" Kenzi asked, she had been waiting to get a drink for about 10 minutes now. She wanted to go behind the bar and get one herself, but Trick had forbidded her to do that after the last time. "Sorry i was taking a phonecall" he replied being vague. Kenzi didn't want to pry, to be honest she just wanted her drink. "What can I get you?" he asked. "Double vodka for me, Bo-Bo?" Kenzi asked turning her head to the side. Bo looked at Trick, she barley even heard his question. She was in her own little world tat the moment. "Oh uh...I'll have a beer, thanks" she smiled. Kenzi frowned at Bo's words. "Just a brewski? Are you dying?" Kenzi panicked, Bo always matches her drink for drink.

Bo laughed, classic Kenzi. "No Kenz, i just don't want to be hammered by the time Lauren gets here" she explained. Kenz made a cooing sound. "Aww Bo, it's cute that you want to be sober for your gal. Not cool, but whatever. When is hotpants getting here?" Kenzi asked. Bo shrugged, she didn't have a clue what time Lauren finished work but she was hoping it would be soon, "Soon... I hope" she said. Trick came back with there ordered drinks in tow. Kenzi downed her 2 vodkas in a second, it didn't take her long to recover so she could ask for 2 more. Bo was in the middle of sipping her beer when she felt someone hug her from behind. "Sorry I'm late" Lauren whispered in the brunette's ear. Bo smiled and placed her hands on top of the blonde's. "You're here now, that's all that matters" She replied.

Bo hopped off her stool, and turned to face the blonde. God she missed her. Bo leaned in for a sweet lingering kiss, "Hi" she said pulling back. Lauren smiled, "Hi, how was your day?" Lauren asked. Bo shrugged, "Fine, had a few consults with potential clients. You?" she responded. Lauren ran her hand through her hair in exhaustion. "Oh you know, same old doctor stuff. Except a patient did get sick all over my scrubs, i had to take a shower at the lab" she said in a pout. Bo put her arms around her girlfriend. "Aww poor baby, tell you what... You go over to that empty booth and I will get you a well deserved glass of wine" Bo said pointing to the booth in the far left of the room. Lauren smiled and pecked Bo on the cheek before walking off.

Bo quickly got a glass of red from Trick before grabbing her beer and walking over to the back booth. She handed the blonde the glass, who wasted no time in taking a relaxing sip. "Mmm, thank you" she smiled before leaning back into the booth. After a very long convseration of various things, the two women found themselves making out heatidly. Since the booth they currently resided in was at the far back of the bar, they were away from prying eyes. After a while the bar had cleared out only leaving them, a tire barkeep and a very inebriated goth. Bo pulled back suddenly, causing the blonde to wonder what was wrong. "What?" Lauren asked as Bo gazed into her eyes. Bo smiled, "I love you" she whispered. Lauren was taken aback by Bo declaration. She hadn't expected her to say those words, at least not yet. But she was also relieved that Bo said it first, now she didn't feel like she was only one who felt it. "I love you too" Lauren replied back.

For a minute there Bo didn't know if she was going to say it back. But she did and that was all she could have hoped for. Bo didn't need to say anything else. So she swept the blonde up in a passionate embrace. Both of them resting there foreheads together. "Say Cheese!" Kenzi shouted. Before either woman could turn their heads, they were hit with a white flash of light. When they turned, they saw a very drunk Kenzi, looking at her Polaroid camera, that she had most likely swiped from Trick's lair. Kenzi pulled out the printed photo from the below slot and shook it, clearing the image. Once she could make it out she pulled it up to her eyes. "Aww, you guys are super cute" she slurred. Bo got up from the booth and grabbed the picture from her friend. Looking at it she smiled, "She's not wrong you know... We make a super cute couple" Bo said handing her girlfriend the picture.

Lauren looked at the image and laughed. There they were, foreheads rested against one another, eyes closed. They were just taking each other in, the picture exuded calmness... It was beautiful. "Indeed we do" she walked over to Bo and leaned into her. The brunette putting one arm around her waist. "Why don't we continue our make out session elsewhere?" Lauren whispered in the brunette's ear seductively. Bo smirked. "You're place or mine doctor?" she asked. Lauren thought it over as she looked at Kenzi who was passed out and drooling in a chair, given her position she could not be comfortable. "Mine, that way Kenzi can sleep off her hangover in the guest room, something tells me she is going to need all the anti-sickness medication I have in the morning... Then you and I can head upstairs and see where the night takes us" she husked out.

Bo didn't need to be told twice, she nodded in agreement before lifting the unconscious human in her arms and followed Lauren out to her care, while saying good night to Trick on the way.

**Bo's Bedroom (Present Time)**

Bo smiled as she relived the memory of that night. Her happiness quickly faded when she realised that Lauren wouldn't remember it. But she wasn't giving up, she couldn't live in a world where Lauren didn't love her. Even if Lauren never remembered anything, Bo would make sure they would make new memories. Lauren could have said she wanted nothing to do with Bo, having no memory of her feeling for the brunette it would be easy to cut everything off and move on, but she hasn't. She asked Bo to kiss her so she could try regaining her memories. The Lauren that loved her was still in there, Bo just had to help her clear the cobwebs. Bo had trouble falling asleep that night. For the last 2 months she had barely slept alone, she either slept with Lauren in her own home or here. Bo tried to think of all the happy moments she had spent with the blonde, most of them not G-Rated. Before she knew it Bo drifted off to sleep peacefully thinking of Lauren, even if she wasn't here physically... She was never far from Bo's mind.

**Mercy Memorial Hospital (Next Morning)**

Bo walked down the halls of the hospital, feeling both nervous and excited that she was going to see Lauren. She felt like she was going on a fist date. She wanted to bring something that might help with her memory so she made sure that she grabbed the picture of the two of them to show her. If that didn't prove that they loved each other she didn't know what would. The succubus also stopped in a florist down the street and purchased a bouquet of White Lillies which where Lauren's favourite. Bo found herself outside of Lauren's door, her nervousness not settling. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door gently. "Come in" she heard Lauren call out. Bo entered the room to see her girlfriend sittup up in her bed, flipping through a magazine. "Bo! Hey" Lauren smiled closing her magazine. Bo smiled back and closed the door behind her.

"Hi, i hope i'm not disturbing you or anything?" She said. Lauren shook her head. "No don't be silly... I could use the company" the blonde looked at the flowers Bo had in her hand and pointed to them. "Are those for me? Or do you just walk around with floral erangements?" She joked. Bo laughed looking at the flowers and then to the blonde. "No i don't... And yes they are for you. Here" she said as she handed them to her. Lauren took them from the brunette's hands and smelled them. "Lilies" she said. "Your favourite" Bo added. Lauren nodded. She really did now her. "Thank you Bo, they're beautiful" she said. Bo smiled. "How are you feeling?" Bo asked taking a seat on the side of her bed. "Very sore, but all in all i am feeling good. Although the food in this place terrible" she vented. Bo laughed, she recalled Lauren saying she hoped she never had to stay in hospital as a patient, being a doctor herself she knew how horrible it was.

"I uh brought something... To prove to you that we are... Ya know, in love, i know you said you believed me but i just wanted you to see it" Bo pulled the picture out of her pocket and handed it to her. Lauren took the picture and studied the image. She saw herself resting her forehead against Bo's, both of them with their eyes closed. She hoped if she looked at it long enough that she would remember something... Nothing.

Lauren felt bad for Bo, she knew how hard she was trying to help her. "Anything?" Bo asked. Lauren shook her head, "No, sorry. I wish that I would, I know how hard you're trying" Lauren said apologetically. Bo waved her off. "It's OK, there are plenty of other things we can try. So have the doctor's said when you can go home?" Bo asked. She thought it better to change the subject, she didn't want Lauren to feel like she was being pressured. "Well they are reluctant to let me leave, but I assured them that I would be perfectly fine. Besides I am more qualified than any of them... Another day or so" she smiled. Bo nodded, she had no doubt that Lauren could doctor these people under the table.

"I was wondering, if uh... When you get out her, if you wanted to stay with me. No pressure or anything, but Hale is worried that whoever blew up the compound might come back. And i just want you to be safe" Bo said. She didn't want to seem that she was coming on too strong, but she really wanted her to be safe. Plus they still hadn't found the guy that did this, and that worried her. Lauren met Bo's eyes as she contemplated Bo's question. She was flattered that Bo wanted to protect her. And even though she was a stranger in her eyes, she knew deep down that she could trust her. Maybe that meant that being around Bo could helpp her memory. "Well it would be nice not to be alone, I guess... Are you sure it won't be too awkward having me there?" she asked. Bo shook her head and smiled. "No it will be fine, you can take my room and I will take the couch" she said. "I don't want to put you out, I can take the couch" Lauren protested.

Bo smiled, always the considerate house guest. "Lauren you just survived a bombing and went through brain surgery, there is no way I am letting you sleep on my couch" Bo said. Lauren chuckled as she looked at Bo. "Are you always this bossy?" she asked. Bo nodded proudly, "One of things you love about me Babe" Bo smirked, she realised the end of her sentence might have been a little inappropriate considering the circumstances. "Sorry, uh I didn't mean for that to come out-" Bo started, "Bo it's OK, I know that this must be hard for you... Really it's OK" Lauren said. Bo nodded. "Sorry it's just force of habit" she said. Lauren smiled, Bo was being so adorable. A part of her was glad that she was going to stay with her for a while, who knows maybe staying at Bo's house might trigger her memory.

Only time would tell.

**...**

**A/N: good place to stop. Next one in another 2 days. Really busy. Enjoy. :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 now peeps. Finally got my laptop back so, spelling mistakes should be fewer now. Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 5: Lean On Me**

**Clubhouse (1 Week Later)**

Things had been going pretty well between Bo and Lauren in the last week. Bo had visited the hospital every day and the two would talk for hours about various things. Lauren would ask questions and Bo would have the answers. Bo even told her about The Garuda. Which Lauren found hard to believe. The succubus told her girlfriend that if it wasn't for her, they would never have defeated him. Bo decided to edit out Nadia's role in his attack, she wanted to tell her the truth, but as long as Lauren didn't ask, she didn't want to bring it up. If she ever did ask, Bo would be honest with her.

After another examination, Dr. Marshall decided that Lauren was well enough to continue her recovery at home. Bo assured the Dr. Marshall that Lauren would be taken care of. Bo had been trying to clean the clubhouse in the last week, only just realising that this will be the first time Lauren is seeing it… Again. It was 8.30 p.m. and Lauren was currently in the bathroom, changing out of her hospital attire while Bo was patiently waiting outside the door. "You sure you don't need any help in there?" the brunette asked. She heard Lauren laugh from inside the bathroom, "Bo I am perfectly capable of dressing myself…" she trailed off as the door opened, revealing a fully clothed blonde. Bo had brought Lauren a pair of jeans and one of her white V-neck t-shirts, plus her brown leather jacket.

"See" the blonde said pointing to herself. Bo smiled, and put her hands up in surrender. She just wanted to make her feel comfortable, but she realised she was practically smothering her, she needed to ease off a bit. Since Lauren didn't have any belongings with her, all Bo had to carry was her prescribed medication. "All set?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded, "Yep just have to put my jacket on" she said pulling it over her, Lauren suddenly dropped the jacket and held her side in pain. Bo rushed over to her, "What is it? I'll go get the doctor" she said ready to walk off, Lauren stopped her by grabbing her arm forcing her to turn around. "Bo I'm fine, it's just I hurt my ribs trying to put my jacket on… really I'm fine" she assured. Bo nodded.

"Ok, well it's not really that cold outside anyway so forget the jacket…. Here lean on me" Bo said putting her arm across the blonde's waist. "Bo real—"Bo shook her head. "It wasn't a request" she said picking up the discarded jacket. Lauren smiled and gave in, putting her arm around Bo's shoulder. She admired Bo's caring nature, she could definitely see how she would have fallen in love with this woman, she was kind, caring and she put Lauren's needs before her own. She only hoped that she would eventually remember. She really wanted to. Bo walked Lauren outside slowly and over to her car. Lauren looked at the yellow Camaro and tilted her head, "That's your car?" she asked. Bo nodded. "You hate it don't you?" the brunette smiled.

Lauren shook her head, "No, No… it's just it doesn't look very….. Safe" she said. Bo laughed, Lauren always thought her car was a death trap, every time they went out in it, they would have to stop before the overwhelming smell of Gas killed them. It was nice to see that even though she had no memory, some things didn't change. "Trust me it's perfectly safe, besides my place isn't far from here so you won't have to be in it for long" Bo said opening the passenger side door for her. Lauren nodded before climbing into the car, slowly not to hurt her ribs again. Bo closed the door and got into the driver's seat on the other side. The ride back to the clubhouse was fairly silent, thankfully it didn't take long before they got home.

Bo got out first, walking over to the passenger side to help Lauren out of the car. Lauren looked at the house in confusion, it was a condemned building. There was no way anyone lived in it. Bo caught onto Lauren's look, "It's better inside… sort of" she chuckled. Lauren decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and wobbled forward until Bo put her arm around her again. "I got you" Bo said, Lauren looked up at her, their faces only inches from each other. "Uh… Thanks" The blonde stammered. She didn't know what was happening to her, she felt like jelly every time she was around Bo. Maybe it was their connection trying to re-establish itself.

Bo walked Lauren into the Clubhouse, kicking the door closed behind her. Lauren looked around the kitchen, then to the left seeing the living room, she was overcome with a strange feeling of Déjà vu, the place felt familiar. And even though it didn't look like much, she knew that she was safe here. "Ok, let's get you upstairs and in bed" Bo said as she kept walking. Lauren sighed, she had been in bed for nearly a week, and she didn't want to go from the hospital bed to another here. "I don't have to you know, I **can** sit on the couch" she said. Bo looked at her questionably. She thought that she would be tired from everything that's happened.

Before they left the hospital, Dr. Marshall called Bo aside to talk to her. He informed her that over the past week, Lauren had been waking up in cold sweats, most likely having nightmares. Bo was confused at his words, Lauren hadn't said anything about not sleeping. He said that one night it got so bad that they had to sedate her, Bo was shocked. When Bo asked him what that meant, Dr. Marshall explained that even though Lauren doesn't remember the explosion or what she went through, her subconscious obviously does. He also explained that cases like Lauren's normally end in PTSD. Bo was immediately worried for her girlfriend, but he also said that with help and support she would be fine, he just wanted to make sure that Bo was aware and that she should keep a close eye on her in the night.

"Oh, okay I was just thinking that you might be tired or something, but if you want to couch surf for a while then that is fine" Bo smiled. Lauren nodded as the brunette helped her to sit on the couch. Lauren sat down slowly holding her side, "Can I get you anything?" Bo said keeping her gaze on the blonde. Lauren chuckled, "Bo you don't have to hover, you must have things you need to do. What about your job?" she asked. Bo waved her off and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Na, it's not really a 9 to 5 kind of job. I meet with clients, and if I think I can take their case, I do. But I am taking zero cases until you are better" she said. Lauren didn't know how to act around Bo, yes they are in a relationship and have known each other for a long time, but she had no knowledge of it. She wanted to get to know Bo.

"I appreciate it….So what exactly do we do now?" Lauren asked. Bo shrugged, she had no idea how to deal with these awkward silences. "Uh, I don't know…. We could talk some more, If you want?" she offered. Lauren smiled and nodded, "Ok" Bo returned her smile, "What do you want to talk about?" And they were back to silence again. Lauren thought it over. "Umm, I can think of a few questions?" she said. Bo clapped her hands, "Shoot" she said. "Ok, well uh…. Oh uh where are you from?" she asked. Bo laughed. "Small town, about 5 hours' drive from here" she answered. "Why did you leave?" Lauren asked. Bo exhaled and looked down, she didn't really want to tell her amnesic girlfriend that she killed her boyfriend and then skipped town. But if she wanted Lauren to trust her, then she needed to be honest and let the chips crash and burn where they may.

"Uh, well I wish I could say that, I wanted a fresh start but that wasn't really the case. When I was 16 I started to feel different in myself. I kept having these urges and desires…. When I was 18, my boyfriend and I decided to take our relationship to the next level…." Lauren nodded for her to continue. "….Anyway in the middle of it, I was overcome with this hunger… I couldn't control it and-"

"You fed on him?" Lauren finished for her. Bo nodded. She was waiting for Lauren to call her a monster, but she didn't, instead she just sat in front of her waiting for her to continue. "Anyway long story short, he died and I ran" Bo finished. "Can you control it now?" Lauren asked. The blonde was curious especially if they are romantically involved. Bo nodded. "Yes, thanks to you" she said. Lauren frowned. "Me? What did I do?" she asked. Bo laughed, "You taught me control, gave me shots to decrease my hunger… to be honest if it wasn't for you I would probably still be killing people" she praised.

Lauren was shocked. With everything that Bo was telling her it seemed that she had quite the impact on her life. She was glad she could help her in her time of need. "When did you know that you could finally control it?" she asked. Bo knew the answer to this question. "When we were** together** for the first time" She said. Hearing the words made caused Lauren's Déjà vu to creep back up, suddenly she closed her eyes and heard two voices in her head.

"_**I don't wanna hurt you" Bo whispered.**_

"_**I trust you" Lauren replied.**_

"Lauren? Lauren? You ok?" Bo asked. Lauren opened her eyes to see Bo staring at her. 'Was that a memory?' the blonde thought. Lauren gathered herself and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, I just…"she had trouble getting her word out. "You know I think I should lay down for a bit… could you?" she gestured to the stairs. Bo nodded and helped her up, "Sure, this way" she said walking her up the stairs. As they both entered Bo's bedroom, Lauren took into account the large four poster bed where she assumed she was very familiar with, she also noticed all of the candles everywhere. "Do you have a thing for fire?" She asked pointing to the candles. Bo laughed. "No, but when they are lit they make the room look nicer than it is… plus it's romantic" she said shyly. Lauren smirked.

"Do we get 'Romantic' a lot?" She asked.

Bo laughed at her choice of words. "Well uh… put it this way, we go through candles like water" she joked. Lauren couldn't help but wonder how she handled being in a relationship with a succubus. From what she had read about them, the craved sex constantly. They needed it to survive, being human she wondered how she kept up. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. "Anything" Bo replied.

"How do I keep up with you? I mean you are a sexual being, with a rather impressive stamina I imagine…. And last time I checked Human's don't really last long" she rambled. Bo bit her lip, she didn't think that she would be asked this kind of question, but she decided to answer it to the best of her ability. "We drink a lot of sports drinks" they both laughed. "But seriously, with us it's not just about the sex… it's so much more than that" Bo said. Lauren was intrigued. "Like what?" she asked. Bo walked them to the bed, helping Lauren to sit on the made bed. She then sat beside her and met her gaze. "Like being with each other in that moment…. It's like the whole world falls away, no one is Fae, and no one is human… it's just us…" Bo reached her hand out and cupped Lauren's cheek.

Lauren felt like she was floating, her heart was racing. She had no idea the hold Bo must have over her. "… The love that we feel, consumes us and when we are swept up in it… nothing else matters" Bo whispered leaning in, Lauren knew where this was going so she met the brunette half way and crashed her lips on hers, kissing her passionately. It didn't take long for them to get caught up in the embrace. Bo gently laid Lauren down on her back, careful not to hurt her bruised side. Lauren knew that this was probably too soon for her, both physical wellness and emotional. Even though she still didn't remember Bo, she had no doubt that their connection was real. The more Bo described it the more she could picture it. It was like she had said the words herself. She needed this, to feel an emotional and intimate connection, words were all well and good but she wanted to see it for herself.

As they clashed in a battle of teeth and tongues, Lauren's hands went into Bo's hair pulling her head closer to hers. Bo had a moment of revelation and pulled back slightly looking down into Lauren's eyes. She didn't want to pressure Lauren to do something she didn't want to do. "Lauren I-"Bo was about to suggest they stop until Lauren stroked her cheek and smiled up at her. "Bo I know you are trying to make me feel comfortable, but I feel like I need this. Hearing you talk about 'Us' proves that our bond is for real… I want to feel it for myself" Lauren pleaded. Bo could never deny this woman anything, and truth be told she had missed her, being with her in every way.

Bo didn't need to think twice, she leaned down capturing the blonde's lips once more. As they kissed for what seemed like forever, Clothes where discarded and moans were heard. They were completely oblivious to the outside world as they made passionate love in the dimming moonlight that shined its way through the boarded up windows of Bo's bedroom.

…**.**

**A/N: Yey! BoLo is back. I didn't want to make you guys wait too long. I really hope you guys like this chapter, I wanted to make it longer but I have work to do, hopefully next chapter will be. Reviews Welcome and Thanks for Reading. Much Love :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know some of you guys are wondering why they got together fast but like i said in the fist chapter, this was only meant to be a short fic so i will be wrapping it up soon. But i also have finally thought of a storyline for Brave New World Part 2 so hopefully that will be up soon. Enjoy :) I own nothing**

**...**

**Chapter 6: Enjoy The Little Things **

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Bo awoke to the morning sun streaming through her windows and onto her face. She opened her eyes slowly, brushing off the sleepiness from the night before. Bo looked in awe as she laid her eyes on the beautiful blonde in front of her. Bo had no words to decribe what she felt last night. It was like their first time all over again. True Lauren still didn't have her memory but she felt the connection between them, and that was enough for Bo right now, it gave her hope to know that their love could survive through something as traumatic as what Lauren went through. Bo reached her hand out and moved a blonde lock of hair away from Lauren's face so she could see her properly. God she loved this woman, she couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if she had a chance at forever with Lauren, she wouldn't have to worry about hurting her, she wouldn't have to feed on others and they would spend the rest of their ageless lives together. But as they say life just isn't that simple, not in the Fae world.

Bo leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, causing Lauren to stir and open her eyes with a small smile. "Hey" the blonde whispered. Bo smiled, "Hey back" she repiled. "So that's what it's like being with a succubus huh?" Lauren asked. Bo chuckled. What happened last night was no were near as fast and rough as they have been before, all the while still so in love with each other. No last night was special, Bo took her time in caressing every inch of the blonde's body. Paying close attention to her still bruised abdomen. The last thing she wanted was to rush it and end up with Lauren in pain. They didn't utter a word, they didn't need to. Their eyes spoke for them. Bo felt weak in the knees every time she looked at her with those honey coloured eyes, it was like she was looking into her soul. "You aint seen nothing yet" Bo smirked. Lauren laughed, the blonde had no doubt that Bo could be insatiable, after all she was a succubus. But last night was different, if she didn't know that Bo was a succubus already, she would have thought the brunette was just a regular girl.

"As much as i would love to hold you to that, i don't think i am up for it yet. So... Last night?" Lauren stammered. Bo nodded, "Pretty intense huh?" The brunette said. Lauren nodded slowly, "Very... Is it always like that?" Lauren asked. Bo comtemplated her question. "Sometimes, if we are in the heat of the moment it can be... Is that bad?" Bo asked worried. Lauren sat up slightly and shook her head. "No not at all. It was... Amazing. I have never felt so close to someone before, ever" she answered. Bo mirrored her actions and sat up, both of them resting their backs against the headboard. Bo shuffled forward so she was closer to the blonde. "Me niether, that's why we hardly ever leave the bedroom" Both women laughed. Lauren grabbed Bo's hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "I had a memory type flash yesterday... And i wanted to ask you about it" Lauren said. Bo's eyes widened in shock. Maybe there was hope after all. "What was it?" Bo asked. "Well when you were telling me about the first time you and i were together i could see and hear both of us talking. You said you didn't want to hurt me and i said that i trusted you. Do you know what that was?" She asked.

Bo smiled. Of course she remembered that. "Yeah, that was on the first night we were together. I was worried about hurting you because everytime i was with a human, they ended up dead. But you said you trusted me and suddenly all my doubt went away and we had a pretty amazing night" Bo finished, she didn't want to continue on to the hearbreaking stuff that happened after. There was no point in dredging up the past. Lauren looked in amazement, so she actually did remember something. Maybe now that she and Bo had reastablished their connection, she would start to remember more things. She just hoped that everything was as amazing as Bo made out it was. "Well at least it makes sense now. To be honest I thought I was imagining it" the blonde smiled. Bo shook her head, she most definitely didn't imagine it. "No, but this a good thing right? It means you are starting to remember, maybe more things will start to come back?" Bo said with a hoping smile. Lauren hummed in agreement. "Hopefully" Lauren said quietly whike rubbing her eyes. Bo noticed the blonde's tired look.

"Tired?" Bo asked, stroking Lauren's cheek. Lauren closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. What was this woman doing to her? "I guess last night took more out of me than I thought. The doctor said, the corner of her mouth tugging into a small smile. "Get some sleep, i have to do some stuff anyway. Make a few calls to clients" Bo said. Lauren frowned, "Bo you can't put your job on hold for me, i'm fine. You should go" the blonde assured. Bo shook her head. "Nope, i'm staying. Last time i left you... You almost died" Bo said starting to tear up. Lauren cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "I'm still here" she whispered. Bo couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. Just thinking of how close she cane to losing Lauren made her ache. She never wanted to feel that fear again.

Bo leaned in for another kiss, this time deepening it. She pulled back slightly resting her head against Lauren's. "I know, we are going to get through this to-" Bo's sentence was cut short by the blonde i front of her. "Together" she said her eyes narrowing onto Bo. "One day at a time, right?" She added. Bo gave a teary chuckle, she was remembering things more. "You remember that?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded. "It just came to me" she smiled widely. She couldn't believe it, things were starting to come back. Slowly but surely, which meant that she would soon regain everything... Hopefully. Bo couldn't contain her happiness, and quickly made it known by grabbing Lauren's face and kissing her hard. Lauren deepeded the kiss and found herself becoming lost in Bo's embrace.

Bo pulled back gently, "You should get some rest" she whispered. Lauren nodded as she laid back down, sinking her head into the comfy pillow. Bo pulled the sheet over her and leaned down kissing her on the head. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything" she said. Lauren hummed with her eyes closed. She really was tired. Bo smiled and gently left the bed, making her way into the bathroom. After a hot shower the succubus hopped down the stairs with a spring in her step. She made her way over to the kitchen island and prepared some coffee. She definitley needed it. As she was fillihg the filter with coffee, she heard the door open, looking up she saw Kenzi walking in, dressed in the same clothes as she was in last night, her hair was slightly desheveled and her makeup was smudged. "Someone is doing the walk of shame" Bo said, causing Kenzi to have a fright. The human had no idea she was there.

"Jesus Bo, warn a girl. Wait it's like 9 in the morning, what the hell are you doing up? Couch too much for ya Bo-Bo?" She asked. Bo laughed and turned the coffee maker on. "First of all, keep your voice down. Lauren is sleeping. And second of all, i didn't sleep on the couch" Bo said smirking. Kenzi's mouth hung open, "No way! You and Hotpants? Does she remember?" Thousands of things roamed Kenzi's mind. The human walked over to her best friend. "Sadly no she doesn't. But she is starting to get some things back. And last night we got to talking about 'Us' and it just happened. But Kenz... It was amazing" Bo gushed. Kenzi smiled and gave the brunette a hug. "Aww that's great Bo-Bo" she said. Bo smiled. "But enough about me, what about you? Who is the lucky guy?" Bo asked. Kenzi waved her off, she obviously didn't want to devuldge that imformation. "Oh no one. Just this dude i know..." She said being vague.

Bo gave her a 'Come on' look. "Kenz, you know you can tell me anything right? Who was it?" Bo asked seriously. Kenzi smacked her forehead and looked down. "Hale" she exclaimed. Bo's jaw dropped. "Hale? As in Siren/The new Ash, that Hale?" She asked. Kenzi nodded looking up. "Wow. I always thought you two had a thing but... Wow. So you slept with him?" Bo said. Kenzi gave a proud smirk, "Well we didn't really sleep that much" she said. Bo laughed and playfully slapped her friend in the arm. "That's my girl" Bo smiled. Kenzi returned the smile and exhaled. "Well hate to cut this convo short but i am wiped. So i am just gonna crash..." Kenzi said walking towards the stairs. "Kenz ma-" Bo started. "Make sure not to wake hotpants, i know i know" Kenzi answered walking upstairs. Bo was about to pour some coffee when her phone started to ring. She picked it up, sliding her finger across the screen.

"Hello"

*"Hey Bo is Lauren there?"* Dyson asked.

"She is sleeping, why?" Bo replied.

*"Oh thats fine. I just wanted to let her now that we caught him"* he said.

Bo frowned. "Him, who?" She asked.

*"The guy who set the bomb off in the clinic. We found the remains of a part of the bomb. We ran a search and it led us straight to him"* he said.

Bo's expression went dark as she thought of the person who almost took the love of her life away from her. "Where is he now?" She asked.

*"We have him here in the cop shop, why?"* the wolf asked.

"I'm comig over there, he and i need to have a little chat" she hissed as she hung up the phone. Bo walked over to the couch and grabbed her jacket, looking up at the stairs, thinking of the sleeping blonde in her bed. The same blonde who almost lost her life because of that bastard. No, he will pay for what he did to her. Dark or light, Bo didn't care. He was going to pay. The succubus threw on her jacket and grabbed her dagger as she headed out the door, leaving the clubhouse in silence.

**...**

**A/N: okay stopping here. Got some work to do. Reviews Welcome and Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Think i will be wrapping this up in a few more chapters. I really want to post BNW Part 2. And with my work load i won't be able to juggle two stories. Enjoy :) **

**...**

**Chapter 7: Justice**

**39th Division**

Bo drove through every red light trying to get to the police station. She wanted to get there fast so she could deal with the bomber who almost runined her life. Bo knew that Dyson would probably try and stop her from killing him, which was understandable but she didn't intend on killing him, at least not right away. Bo walked into the building quickly making her way into the cop bull pen. Her eyes flashed blue as she saw the handcuffed man in the interrigation room. As she walked forward, Dyson stepped in front of her holding his arms out. "Get out of my way" she hissed. Dyson shook his head. "No Bo, you can't kill him, the Dark will come after you" he said. So he was dark, should've known. Bo's eyes changed back to their normal brown as she met her ex's gaze.

"Dyson i just want to talk to him. I won't hurt him i promise" she said, little did Dyson know she had her fingers crossed behind her back. Dyson nodded and led her to the room. Seeing the brunette walk in, the man looked up with a terrified expression, he was obviously scared for his life. "You know who i am?" She asked sitting on the desk beside him. He nodded but didn't speak. "And i assume you know why i am here?" She said. He looked at her fearfully. "The doctor" he whispered. Bo gave a dark smirk. "That's right. Your little stunt almost cost her, her life. And i get very angry when people hurt my loved ones" Bo hopped off the desk and stood behind the man as he say in the chair. "What's your name?" She asked. "Rick" he whispered. "So Rick, tell me who hired you to plant that bomb?" She asked. "Elder Silas, he is one of the members of the Dark council" he answered.

Bo nodded, "Why did Silas want blow up the clinic?" She asked placing her hands on his shoulders. "When he found out that some Light Elders survived the first attack, he wanted to finish them" he said. Bo thought over his answer, even though what he was saying was true, none of the elders were hurt, just Lauren. That thought alone made her anger reignite. "But you failed, didn't you? The only one badly hurt was the human doctor... And because of you and your boss, she now has no memory of the last couple of years of her life. She has no memory of her friends, or the people that love her... So i ask you, does that sound Fair to you, Rick?" She seethed. He gulped and shook his head. Bo leaned down, her face going to his ear. "You hurt her... Now i hurt you" she whispered.

Dyson wasn't quick enough to stop his ex as she snapped Rick's neck, killing him. Bo knew she didn't have to kill him, but she made a promise to Lauren when she was in the hospital. And she intended to keep it. Dyson was speechless, he wasn't expecting her to do that. Plus she promised him she wouldn't hurt him. Bo started to walk towards the exit, walking past Dyson without saying a word. "You said you would'nt kill him!" The wolf yelled after her. Bo stopped and turned her head, looking at her ex. "I lied" she said as she exited the station. Dyson looked on, he understood her anger. If it was his love, he probably would have done the same or worse. The only thing to do now was explain this to the dark.

**Clubhouse**

Lauren woke up not long after Bo left. She was cofused to see that the brunette had left, after all she did say she wasn't leaving. The reason she woke up wasn't for lack of tiredness. She had a wierd dream or something she thought was a dream. Since she didn't know if it was a memory or not she wanted to ask Bo if she knew what it was. Just as the blonde was about to pour some coffee, the front door opened. Lauren saw Bo walk through with 2 coffees and some doughnuts. "Hey, you're up" the brunette said walking over to the kitchen island. "Yeah, i was looking for you actually. Where were you?" Lauren asked.

Bo smiled, putting the goods down and stepping to the blonde kissing her in the lips softly. "Oh i uh.. Just thought maybe i should get some real coffee, our coffee maker has seen better days" she laughed. Bo decided not to tell her where she really was, the problem was taken care of so she didn't want to burden her. Lauren nodded. "I had another flash, thats why i am up" the blonde admitted. Bo raised her eyebrows, the memory flashes were getting more frequent now, hopefully that was a good sign. "What did you see?" Bo asked. "Uh, well it was just me and you. We were in my lab and i was examining you, you were uh.. Naked. And you asked me what i was checking you for... Does that ring any bells for you?" She finished. Bo smiled, of course it did. She could never forget that day.

"Yeah, that was the first day we met. Remember i told you the Ash had you examine me, that was then" the succubus said. Lauren nodded. She was glad that she wasn't just seeing things. "Oh, ok. Good i though i was imagining things" she admitted. Bo moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "No you were most definitley not imagining things. Uh is this ok?" Bo gestured to her arms. Lauren smirked and nodded. "More than ok, i don't know why but everytime you put your arms around me... I feel completely safe" Lauren whispered. Bo rested her forehead agaisnt her girlfriend's. Both of then closing their eyes. "You are always safe with me" Bo whispered. The succubus leaned in, brushing her lips against the blonde's. When they kissed, it felt so right. Like they were the only two people in world.

"Looks like some things never change" Kenzi said from behind the couple. Both women pulled apart and gave a shy smile. "Hey doc, how ya feeling?" Kenzi asked making her way over to the doughnuts she smelt. Kenzi's had the nose of a bloodhound when it came to treats. "Much better thanks... It's Kenzi right?" Lauren asked. The goth totaly spaced, she forgot that tha Lauren didn't know who she was. Seeing her an Bo together like she just did, made her think that everything was back to normal. "Oh yeah, thats right, you don't know me... Sorry. Lets start over, Hi i'm Kenzi" the human said extending her hand. Lauren shook the girl's hand,

"Lauren. So are you Fae too?" The blonde asked. Kenzi laughed, wow she really had no idea. "Sadly no, but to be honest being Fae is highly overated, us humans are way smarter" she laughed. Lauren smiled, she wondered if she and Kenzi were good friends, granted she didn't feel an instant connection like she did with Bo, but she and Bo were in love. It was a different type of connection all together. "That we are" Lauren replied. Bo watched the interaction, it was nice to see them getting along for once, but she also knew that Kenzi understood now, Lauren was here to stay and Bo wasn't letting her go ever. "So how about we order a pizza or something, watch a movie?" Bo suggested. Lauren nodded, "That sounds great" Kenzi smiled. "Totally, count me in".

**One hour (And 2 pizza's) Later**

Kenzi insisted that they watch a horror film. Bo wasn't fussed on them, they were predictable and the acting was always over the top. But Lauren also thought it would be a good idea so Bo caved, she couldn't say no to her. As the movie was ending, Lauren was fast asleep, her head resting on Bo's shoulder. The brunetter wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her closer. It made Bo smile to know that Lauren felt safe with her. That was all she wanted her to feel. Bo kissed her on the head gently. "Urghh, ok time for beddy bye. You staying down here?" Kenzi asked getting off the couch. "I'll take her up in a minute. You wanna tell me why you were making eyes at me when i came in?" Bo whispered. Kenzi met her friend's gaze, she didn't want to say anything in front of Lauren but the doc was fast asleep now. "Dyson called me, told me what happened at the cop shop" Kenzi said. Bo nodded. "You're mad?" She said. Kenzi frowned shaking her head. "I'm not mad Bo, to be honest if i was you and had your strength i would have done the same. He had it coming" the human said. She didn't blame Bo, all she did was avenge the live if her life, she got justice. Not alot of people can find that.

"Thanks Kenz" Bo said with a smile. Kenzi winked at the brunetter before saying goodnight and taking her leave. Bo thought it was time for her and Lauren to go to bed also. She gently moved the blonde slightly so she could lift her in her own arms. Bo was thankfull for her succubus strength at times like this. The brunette made her way upstairs and into her bedroom, settling Lauren down on the bed gently before taking her jeans of and changing into some sweats. Bo turned out the lights and crawled into the bed behind the blonde, puting her arm over her stomach and buring her head in Lauren's neck. Bo fell asleep that night, happy to have the woman she loved in her arms. Hopefully Lauren would have more memory flashes that would lead to her gaining all her memories back. Whateve happened next they would deal with it together.

**...**

**A/N: No cliffhanger. Back tomorrow for the next installment. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is. The last chapter to this short. I really want to post the 1st chapter of BNW Part 2 so i will be ending this one here. Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and took the time to review. You guys are awesome. Enjoy :)**

**... **

**Chapter 8: Destiny**

**The Dahl (3 Weeks Later)**

Bo and Lauren had the most amazing 3 weeks ever. They had connected in ways that they didn't think possible. Before Lauren lost her memory, Bo had never asked Lauren about her childhood or her family, to be honsets with their lives as hectic as they were, they just never had the time to sit down and have a good talk. But that was different now. Bo had dedicated this last month to her girlfriend's recovery and even though it was Lauren who wanted to learn things about Bo, the succubus realised that she wanted to learn thins about her too.

And she did, Lauren told her all about her childhood, the fact that she had a brother who she hadn't seen in years. That her parents passed away when she was in high school and that after her studies in Yale she spent sometime in Afghanistan with the army. Bo was blown away by the blonde's revelation, she had no idea the life that she had lived. She had accomplished so much.

Over the weeks Lauren had started to remember more. She had a ton of memory flashes. Mostly when she was sleeping, probably because her mind was more relaxed in its subconsious state. She remembered all the times she and Bo worked together on cases, the nightmare that was the lich. And some of their sexier times.

She also remembered how Nadia really died. She was shocked to say the least, and she was partly mad that Bo didn't tell her about it. But Lauren could understand why Bo didn't say anything, she didn't want to scare her. Lauren also blurted out one night that she loved Bo. Bo was suprised to hear it so soon. Maybe they were meant to be after all.

Lauren decided that she wanted to remember everything so asked Bo if she could get in touch with a Kieran, so she could get her memories back. Bo was hesitant at first, not knowing if it was dangerous for a human or not but Lauren really wanted it and Bo didn't want to deny her anything. The succubus contacted Trick and asked to set up a meeting with one, which led them to where they were now.

In an empty Dahl, going through the steps of the so called procedure. Lauren was sitting on a chair facing the old Kieran, Gabe his name was. He was an old friend of Trick's and very experienced. "This won't hurt her right?" Bo asked, she wanted to make sure her girlfriend wasn't in any danger. Gabe looked at the succubus and sighed. "Well that is hard to say, since Lauren has already remembered things, then i would day not so much, but she might feel a slight twinge" he said nonchalontly. "A twinge? Are you kidding me, Lauren i rea-" Lauren reached out to touch Bo's arm. "Bo it's ok, i want to do this... I'm ready" She said. Bo felt a wave of calm wash over her and nodded, this was Lauren's desicion and she wanted to respect it. Gabe brought his chair closer to Lauren's, staring into her eyes. "Ready?" He asked.

Lauren nodded, reaching out to hold Bo's hand. Bo smiled. "Let's do this" she said. Gabe placed both his hand on the top of Lauren's head and closed his eyes, trying to focus. Bo noticed his hand start to glow white and Lauren took a sharp intake of breath as she closed her eyes. It took everything in Bo not to rip them apart but this is want Lauren wanted to do. All she could do was watch and wait.

After a couple of minutes Lauren let go of Bo's hand and slumped back into the chair. Gabe shook his head trying to gather himself after the procedure. Bo bent down and cupped the blonde's face. "Lauren! Lauren wake up! Babe please wake up" she whispered, here eyes welling up.

Suddenly Lauren opened her eyes, narrowing them on Bo. "Hey" Bo whispered. Lauren smiled, "Hey... My god you're beautiful" she said. Bo frowned at her choice of words. Thats what she said the first day they met. 'Does that mean it worked?' Bo thought. "Do you-" Lauren cut Bo off by smashing her lips onto hers. The blonde pulled back smiling. "I remember... Everything" she said brush back some of Bo's hair from her face. "How could i have ever forgotten you?" She whispered. Bo laughed and kissed her again. She didn't need to say anything, she had her Lauren back, everything was as it should be.

The next month was great, evrything went back to normal. Hale made sure that Elder Silas was held accountable for his crime. Since his act was considered an attack on the light, the high Elders made the decision that he spend the remainder of his long life int eh Catacombs. Which if you were to ask anyone, was the worse place to be kept. He would endure horrible and painful torures in that place which was only fitting considering his crime. When Lauren found out the news, she was happy that justice was served for what happened to her.

After a while Bo and Lauren fell back into their old routine of 'sleepovers' and date nights. Bo was happy that she had her girl back. This whole situation made the two women realise something very important. No matter what life threw at them or what dangers befalles them. They always had each other. But more importantly, that they could get through anything as long as they were together. They trully were Destined.

...

**A/N: Short and Bittersweet i know, i should have started this after my work load died down, then i would have had more time. Next time maybe. Hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as i did writing it. Next up Brave New World Part II. I will post it either today or tomorrow. Much love :) xx**


End file.
